Nothing Short of Wonderful
by persephoneapple
Summary: Harry has had some strange things happen to him while using magic, but perhaps this was taking things too far. Or, Harry watches a Draco Polyjuiced as himself wanking and vice versa. [AO3 tags: Polyjuice Potion, wanking, bets and wagers, etc]


**Nothing Short of Wonderful**  
**Harry/Draco [NC-17, 965 words]**  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I'm writing for fun and not for profit.  
**A/N:** unbeta'd and an advisement to suspend your disbelief. Written for **hp_may_madness **using the prompt: kink: wanking  
**Summary:** Harry has had some strange things happen to him while using magic, but perhaps this was taking things too far. Or, Harry watches a Draco Polyjuiced as himself wanking and vice versa.

* * *

Nothing Short of Wonderful

Harry has had some strange things happen to him while using magic, but perhaps this was taking things too far.

The cock he held in his hands was long and slender and when he had first wrapped his fingers around the base, Harry was shocked at how red it looked compared to his pale skin. He had stared in fascination as he traced the veiny underside, making it twitch as he moved his hand up and down to find a rhythm he liked. The cock ended in a thick patch of curly white blond hair that now had Harry wondering more than once if Draco had Veela blood in him.

What surprised Harry the most was how naturally hairless Draco was, and the hair that he did have was so fine, it was almost invisible. It did cross his mind that he had often thought Draco would be vain enough to shave everything so that he would be smooth, but was happy to be proven wrong.

Out of curiosity, Harry placed a finger through the slit and brought it up to his mouth, wincing slightly at the bitter taste. So it just wasn't his own precome that he didn't like. He shrugged his shoulders and then pulled the foreskin back and watched in amusement at how red and _happy_ Draco could be when aroused.

Still, Harry thought as he began wanking again, this wasn't some sick perversion. Harry seriously thought Draco was going to laugh at him when he had come up with the idea after a night of drinking at the Leaky. Harry had explained that he needed a way for him to know what turned him on. He didn't, after all, want to go blindly into his first serious relationship after the war and the first time being with a man. If he could have some sort of reference…

Which surprised him when Draco had arrived a few months later with two vials and a suggestion. He would take Polyjuice to turn into Harry to show him, but Harry also needed to agree to turn into Draco. It was unbelievable and very Slytherin, especially with the excuse Draco had given: that it'd been since Hogwarts that Draco had had a chance to watch someone Polyjuice'd as himself during sex. Harry almost said no.

And here he was, looking down at Draco's body, his to do with whatever he wanted for the remainder of the hour. But, for the moment, he preferred looking over to the only other person in the room.

It was clear that Draco was enjoying himself. He had long since Vanished his clothes and was leaning against the headboard, legs splayed open while he fucked himself into one hand, and had two fingers stuck up his arse.

He looked properly shagged. Was it possible to be jealous of oneself, Harry thought, as he watched Draco moan and gasp, eyes open, pupils wide with lust, head whacking the headboard whenever he was a bit enthusiastic in his thrusts. A few times Draco had abandoned his short, thick cock, to play with his nipples, pinching them until they turned a deep shade of red. How could Harry compete with that?

Soon, the room was full of Draco's moans and Harry was rooted to the spot and could only watch in amazement as Draco began to thrust erratically before he let out a strangled gasp and came all over himself. He kept fisting his cock, milking the last drops of come out until it hung limply in his hand.

Harry had been fascinated and despite his neglect, his cock didn't lose interest. It was now painfully erect against his stomach, spilling even more precome down the shaft. Harry ignored it in favour of looking over at his own appearance now that he could see everything clearly, no danger of his glasses falling off his face.

He was not disappointed. Draco lay there spread out on the mattress, his chest rising and falling as he took in deep breaths. His tanned skin had a flush of colour that complimented his lips, red and swollen where he had been biting down as he concentrated on making himself come. Harry had the sudden urge to lick the skin all over, tracing the hard lines and hallows of his own body.

"Enjoy the show, Potter?" Draco smirked as he saw how aroused Harry was. Lifting himself off the bed with a grace that Harry himself didn't know he had, Draco walked around the bed. But instead of going to the loo, he stood in front of Harry, pushing him down on his shoulders.

"Let me take care of this for you," he said, gripping Harry by the hips to keep him steady.

"That's really not—" Harry didn't even finish the sentence before Draco swallowed him whole. His cock hit the back of Draco's throat, but he didn't choke at all and being trapped in the wet heat was nothing short of wonderful.

Draco licked and sucked, coming up for short breaths before swallowing again. He reached to wrap his hand around the base of Harry's cock and then pulled down to lick his balls. And when he felt Draco trace his hole slowly, he shivered in anticipation. He wanted this. This time Harry forced himself to watch, to see green eyes watch him and Harry wanted to reach out and place his hands in the black hair that was soft despite its appearance.

It soon grew too much for Harry when he felt a finger breach him, and he arched off the bed as the heat in his stomach spread, screaming out Draco's name. When he came to, Draco had already turned back into himself and was watching him with a pleased expression.

"Same time next month?"


End file.
